


John, In Sherlock's Coat

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, John's a Naughty Boy, M/M, PWP, Sherlock's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: John wears Sherlock's coat, which inspires an unusual reaction in the detective. A little PWP for you!





	John, In Sherlock's Coat

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> We aim to update once a month. All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. We've got quite a few stories, and we invite you to get lost in them. **To keep up with our new stories, we hope you'll subscribe.**
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments. They mean a lot -- sometimes they inspire new ideas and works, sometimes they just make us feel all warm inside. If you've got any story ideas, you can leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for being a great community!

John had made it all the way downstairs before remembering he’d forgotten his jacket. He had hoped it was on the hooks by the main door, but it wasn’t. He sighed and looked up, then he noticed Sherlock's coat. It would only be a few minutes -- he was just going up the street to get the newspapers. He glanced up again and grabbed Sherlock's coat.

It was too long, the end hanging almost to his ankles. He buttoned it up and popped the collar, grinning stupidly before hurrying out. He didn't pass many people, but he still felt like he was on display, being watched. But he felt a bit cool, as long as he focused on the collar part, and not the too long end. 

He picked up the papers and hurried back home. He had twelve messages from Sherlock already so when he arrived, he rushed upstairs without remembering what he was wearing. 

"I got the papers, relax. I hope there's a case so you can finally calm down," he announced as he came in.

Sherlock turned around, holding his newly poured cup of tea. "Did you get milk? I've had to use the last of it," he said, taking a sip. He looked over. "Why are you wearing my things?" he said sharply.

John flushed lightly at his tone. "Mine was upstairs and I rushed out. It was just for a few minutes," he explained. 

"Take them off," Sherlock said irritatedly. "Or go back out and get some milk. No, take them off then go back out and get some milk."

"I'm not going out again," John said. Then he glanced at Sherlock, slightly amused by how annoyed he was. "And it's actually quite comfortable, so I think I'll leave the coat on for a bit."

Sherlock watched John's face and saw that he was deliberately . . . being naughty. For a second, Sherlock almost smiled -- he liked when John was cheeky, though generally he preferred when he did it to someone else. Still, it did kind of annoy Sherlock that John had taken his coat, so he was fine continuing the game. "Take it off, John," he said. "You meddled with my things, something we promised not to do."

"Meddled? Hardly! I just borrowed your coat. I didn't search it out anything." He hovered his hands over the pockets. "Should I?"

"Don't you dare, John Watson," Sherlock scolded. "What a man keeps in his coat pockets is his own business."

John grinned and pushed his hands in the pockets. "Oh! Interesting!"

"Condoms are not interesting, John," Sherlock said. "Leave them in there, hang up the coat and walk away from this conversation."

"There's no condoms! A box of cigarettes, though, but I'll be nice and leave it." He took his hands out and popped the collar. "Do I look cool? Clever?"

"You look short," Sherlock said. "You'll be the one paying if I need to get the bottom of that mended."

John left the collar up and stuffed his hands in the pockets. He strutted around the sitting room looking very serious. "You're all idiots. Your tiny brains make me sick," he said with a deep voice.

"Hilarious," Sherlock said. "Why are you acting like such a child?"

John shrugged. "I'm just having a bit of fun."

"Does your fun have to be at my expense?" Sherlock asked. "It's clear you are mocking me. Take off my clothes, please."

"I'm not mocking you. You say that all the time," he said. 

"I say what all the time? 'Take off my clothes'? I've never said that once in my life!" Sherlock said, mock offended.

"No! You know what I meant," John said. He sat in his chair and huddled in the coat. "I'm going to wear it all day."

Sherlock looked over at John. Two could play this game. "Fine," he said. "Go right ahead. I think after I finish this cup of tea, I might go up and put on one of your jumpers."

John laughed. "I'd like to see that, honestly."

"Well, you will," Sherlock said childishly. "And I'll mess up your sock drawer which I know will drive you mad since you're obsessed with tidiness." He looked over. "In fact, I may in just become you for the rest of the day. I may go around scowling and then laughing at stupid things on the television and complaining about dishes in the sink and admiring my handsome face in the mirror. I'll do all the things you do everyday and then you can see what it's like to live with Doctor John Watson. Perhaps then you'll be a little kinder and a little less mocking to your poor flatmate."

John grinned and held the collar to hide in mock shyness. "Handsome, hmm?" 

"Of course, you're handsome," Sherlock said. "You spend enough time admiring yourself in the mirror to know that." He put his feet up on the table. "I will say this, I don't know what you're trying to prove with this ridiculous behaviour, but the coat actually increases your attractiveness tenfold. Which leads me to believe that when I'm wearing it, I must be impossibly gorgeous." A wide smile spread across his face, despite his attempt to hide it.

John laughed. "Right, so that confirms it -- I'm keeping the coat." He took out a cigarette and put it unlit to his mouth. "I hate breathing," he teased in the low voice again. 

Sherlock smirked. "You think you're being funny, but smoking makes everyone look sexy – even people who wear ridiculous jumpers," he said. "I can barely control my desire."

"Don't be stupid," John said, his voice quiet and, to his surprise, a bit shy for real. He put the cigarette away and stood up to take the coat off now. 

Suddenly Sherlock felt panicked in a strong but confusing way. He jumped up and moved over toward him. "No, don't take it off yet," he said.

John turned, the coat swishing around his legs a bit. "No? Are you starting to see my potential?" he teased, lifting the collar again and modelling it. 

"I am," Sherlock said, moving a little closer. "I suppose I always knew the potential was there, but now . . . was this your ultimate goal?"

"There was no goal until you got upset. I was just teasing . . . playing a game," John shrugged. The collar brushed his cheeks.

"Well, your little game has had a surprising effect . . ." Sherlock said, lifting his hand to grip John's arm. "What do you think of that?"

"What? Are you going to beat me up? I can take you," John said. 

"That's not what I was thinking about doing," Sherlock said. He pushed John back gently against the wall. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking it's become very warm all of a sudden," he said, gazing up at Sherlock. He made a move to take the coat off again, but slowly. 

"Let me take it off you," Sherlock said, slowly unbuttoning the coat. "I want to help you, John. With whatever you need."

"Okay," John nodded, letting his hands fall and watching Sherlock's instead. Then he looked up at Sherlock's focused face, studying every detail.

"Get ready," Sherlock said, pushing the coat off over John's shoulders.

"For what?" John shifted so the coat fell of the ground. 

"For what's to come," Sherlock said. 

"You're really handsome too, you know," John said quietly. "Even without the coat."

"Am I?" Sherlock asked as he slid his hands to the sides of John's head, cradling it. "You've never mentioned it before.

"Neither have you."

"But I've thought it," Sherlock said. "It was my secret."

John licked his lips lightly. "What else have you thought about? Secretly?" He lifted his hands to Sherlock's waist, his fingers rubbing back and forth on the soft material of his shirt.

"This," Sherlock said, leaning in and kissing John's mouth hard. He crowded against him, pushing their bodies together. John moaned in surprise and clutched him harder as he kissed back.

Sherlock used his hands to tip John's head and deepen the kiss before he dropped them to grab at John's wrist, pressing them against the wall. John moaned louder, shifting his hands to lace his fingers with Sherlock's and hold them both. 

Sherlock pulled his head back and leaned his forehead against John's. "I don't want to stop, okay?" he asked. "Not yet."

"I don't want to stop either," John said, gazing at Sherlock. 

Sherlock kissed him roughly again, this time lifting John's hands over his head, still grasping his wrists. He rolled his hips against John, who whimpered into the kiss, returning it eagerly and moving his hips against Sherlock's. 

Sherlock dropped one hand to John's waistband, slowly flicking open the button of John's trousers. "Can I?" he asked.

John nodded, biting his lip. "Yes. Sherlock, please," he murmured. 

Sherlock undid John's zip. Then he stepped back and lowered himself to the ground. He pulled down John's trousers and then pants, freeing his hardening cock. He gripped it, stroking a few times, before slipping the tip between his lips and beginning to suck and swirl his tongue over him.

"Oh -- Sherlock, God . . . " John moaned, gripping his curls. His head fell back against the wall as he tried to keep his breath steady. 

Sherlock moved swiftly up and down John's cock. He could feel his own straining against his trousers. With one of his hands, he gripped John's thigh. John carded his fingers through Sherlock's hair as he looked down again. That mouth looked perfect -- the sight had John leaking. 

"God," Sherlock said, pulling off John and standing up. "I need you to touch me." He pulled open his own trousers, letting them drop to the floor and grabbing at one of John's hand, leading it to his own cock. He then gripped John, starting a smooth, slow stroke on his wet, warm cock.

John stroked him, looking down to watch the movement. He licked his lips and looked up. "Can I taste you?" 

"Is this a one-off?" Sherlock asked, his breath caught in his throat. "Is this going to be part of us now?" 

"Do you want it to be part of us?" John asked breathlessly, glancing down again. "I do," he admitted quickly.

Sherlock looked at John. "I do," he said and then kissed his mouth hard. Then he sped up his stroke and moved his mouth to John's ear when he huffed, "Help me come, John."

"Let me taste, please?" John said, trying to get down on his knees. 

"I won't last long," Sherlock said. "Please. . . "

Join dropped quickly and pulled Sherlock into his mouth.

"John," Sherlock moaned. "Fuck . . .that feels good."

John pulled off after a few quick movements and moved his hand quickly over the slickness. He stayed on his knees, watching. 

"Please," Sherlock said. "Don't stop." He pulled at John's other arm, wanting to touch John as well.

John stood. "More next time. Together, okay?" He brought Sherlock's hand to his own cock again, bucking into it. 

"You're quite good at all this," Sherlock said before crashing his mouth into John's, kissing as they both stroked and rocked against each other. John moaned softly before he let go and came between them, rutting into Sherlock as his free hand gripped his hair.

"God, John," Sherlock called loudly. Watching John pushed him over the edge and he came as well. He pulled John close, pressing his head against John's. "God," he exhaled. "That was incredible."

John nodded, panting softly. "Yes," he murmured. 

Sherlock adjusted himself and pulled up his trousers. He grabbed his coat and hung it up. "Your behaviour this morning was very childish -- I hope you don't see this as a reward for that," he said with a smile.

John leaned against the wall and redressed himself. "Too late," he said. "I think I'll be stealing things more often."

"Don't be cheeky," Sherlock said. He moved over to the sofa. "Get yourself a cup of tea, yeah?" he asked, picking up his own mug. Then he looked over. "I wasn't lying -- we're out of milk," he said. "Should we just go get something to eat? That unexpected expenditure of energy has actually made me a little bit hungry."

John nodded. "Okay. Let's get dinner, then milk, and by then we'll have new energy for round two."

Sherlock stood up again. "You are handsome, you know," Sherlock said. "And quite sexy," he added with a wink.

"Wait until you see what I can really do," he grinned. 

"You never stop surprising me, John Watson."

"I can't afford to --" He put on Sherlock's voice again. "I don't like boring."

"Hey," Sherlock said, grabbing his arm. "I don't like boring -- but I quite like you."

John leaned down, a bit shy now that it wasn't in the heat of the moment, and he kissed Sherlock softly. "I quite like you, too."

"Good," Sherlock said. "Now feed me."

"We're going out now, so come on," John said, getting his own coat.

"Fine," Sherlock said. He moved over to the door, put his coat on and wiggled his shoulders. "This coat feels . . . off now somehow." He crinkled his face but gave John a smile.

"Hmm, I guess we'll have it hemmed and I'll take it," John said. 

"I'll tell you what," Sherlock said, opening the door for John. "I'll keep the coat -- you can have the hat."

John laughed. "No thank you," he said.

"I knew it looked ridiculous," Sherlock laughed.

"I didn't say that. It's just . . . the blogger can't wear the Sherlock Holmes hat," John said. 

"How about I'll stay in my clothes and you stay in yours?" Sherlock said, reaching out and grabbing John's hand. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I do," John said. "But I hope to get you out of yours when we get back."

"We'll see," Sherlock said, smiling at John's cheekiness. "And by that I mean, yes."

And with that, they headed out. There was now a slightly different partnership between Holmes and Watson.


End file.
